Ice Kingdom
]] The Ice Kingdom, the homeland of the IceWings, is currently ruled by Queen Snowfall. It makes up the "head", or northern peninsula, of Pyrrhia. The kingdom is composed primarily of mountains and glaciers while the surrounding ocean is speckled with ice floes. It is characterized by extremely cold temperatures and freezing wind that often reach subzero. The weather is complementary to the IceWing tribe's abilities and traits and how they are the only tribe who can survive sub-zero temperatures (unless a dragon has the gift of diplomacy), so they thrive in its hostile conditions without trouble. It borders the northern ocean and the Kingdom of Sand, and some of the Sky Kingdom. Description The entirety of the Ice Kingdom is surrounded by the Great Ice Cliff, which is an animus-touched barrier that skewers any invaders with icicle spears. The only way visitors may pass through is with one of three animus-touched bracelets that allow a member of another tribe to pass the wall, as part of the Gift Of Diplomacy. Queen Glacier's palace is located in the far north, on the peninsula. It is said to be made entirely of enchanted ice, except the dome of the Welcoming Centre, which is made of normal ice. The palace is described to be consistent with such a low temperature that no dragon other than an IceWing would be able to survive. Inside the palace, there is a Moonglobe Tree created by the animus Frostbite, which is known as the "Gift of Light". Formerly, Blaze's fortress was near the edge of the Ice Kingdom, for the reason that tribes other than IceWings cannot survive in arctic climates. If Princess Blaze had won the war, the Ice Kingdom would have been expanded to include the rocky land bordering the Kingdom of Sand. There is very little there, but Deathbringer pointed out that there may be valuable treasure buried beneath the rocks that Blaze might not have known about. The Diamond Caves are located at the northernmost point of the Ice Kingdom (the 'mouth' of Pyrrhia). This is where the Diamond Trial takes place when a first circle dragonet competes against the seventh circle dragonet. The Diamond Caves have many frozen bodies of dragons who have had to face off against Foeslayer in the Diamond Trial. It was mentioned in The Hidden Kingdom that IceWings had taverns, but no further evidence of this has been found. Queen Snowfall's Palace Queen Snowfall's palace is the palace for the IceWing tribe. IceWings with first and second circle rankings live inside it. It is described to be the most beautiful palace in all of Pyrrhia by Winter (although he could be biased, as he is an Icewing). The palace is located on the very top of the kingdom, close to Pyrrhia's ocean so that dragons who survived the Great Ice Cliff would most likely'' freeze to death before reaching the palace... Great Ice Cliff The Great Ice Cliff is a cliff located in between the Ice Kingdom and the Kingdom of Sand. The Great Ice Cliff shoots sharp projectiles of icicles that would kill any non-IceWing (all other tribes) that attempt to cross it. Some believe that the cliff was a useless enchantment since an invading tribe would probably be killed by the subzero temperatures of the Ice Kingdom anyway. There also were bracelets enchanted to keep the guests warm and get them safely over the cliff, but nothing is known of their location now. History In ''The Hidden Kingdom, Glory and Jambu traveled to the Ice Kingdom to find Blaze disguised as two IceWings. They tested her to see if she was worthy of the next ruler of the SandWings. Deathbringer was hiding near the border, possibly indicating that he lived in the Ice Kingdom while waiting for Blaze and the dragonets. There he attempted to kill her with sharp metal disks. In the IceWing castle, the courtyard grows a tree made of ice. This is called the Moonglobe Tree. Growing on the tree are moon globes, which are sources of light and can be picked by passing dragons. This tree was made by an animus dragon named Frostbite, who is mentioned in Winter Turning. There is also a group of narwhal horns enchanted by Queen Diamond (the gift of healing) in the case of an IceWing hurt another IceWing or themselves with frost breath. It is mentioned that Queen Diamond might have regretted making this her gift to the IceWings because it is only really used for younger dragonets who were playing around. There is also a trio of animus touched pools (the gift of sustenance) that produces a seal carcass every time an IceWing reaches in. However, only the lowest ranked dragons use it because it is shown to be a sign of weakness if you eat from it. And finally, among the mentioned animus touched objects, there is also a wall that acts as a shield for the IceWings and it is called "The Great Ice Cliff". If any dragon that was not an IceWing tried to cross or fly over it, they would immediately be impaled by an ice spear and killed. According to book ten, ''Darkness of Dragons'','' hybrids will count as full IceWings when crossing over the wall. Gallery Ice_Kingdom_Map.png|The Ice Kingdom on the map of Pyrrhia Ice_kingdom.png|The Ice Kingdom up close Wings-of-Fire-7-full-cover-final-art.jpg|Winter and the Ice Kingdom on the cover of ''Winter Turning Winglets04.png|The Ice Kingdom on the cover of Runaway IceTransparent.png|An IceWing, the tribe living in the Ice Kingdom Icewing palace by velo.png|link=http://velocirapioca.deviantart.com/art/Icewing-Palace-638161655 Diamond Trials Collaboration.jpg fr:Royaume de Glace pl:Królestwo Lodu ru:Ледяное королевство Category:HK Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:WT Locations Category:IceWing History Category:Darkstalker Locations Category:Locations Category:IceWing Animus Gifts Category:Runaway Locations Category:Pyrrhian Locations Category:Pyrrhian History